ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion
Bastion is an epic which is a part of Verconian culture and tells the story of who is supposedly the greatest warrior to have ever lived, telling the story of when he was born all the way to the day he died. Much like stories such as the Odyssey, the story is long enough to actually be considered a novel. Characters *Bastion - the main character who the story follows from when he is just a baby all the way to when he took his final breath. *Hope - Bastion's mother who is a prostitute and who is the main character of the first chapter. *Solomon - Bastion's father who is the leader of a small tribe of Verconian warriors. *Kast - Bastion's half-brother who has lived with Solomon his entire life. *Macky - a preacher who takes Bastion in when he's young. *Rena - a talking wolf and Bastion's first enemy. *Katie - a friend of Hope's who Bastion meets. * Plot Chapter One Hope, a prostitute working at the Night's End brothel, finds out she's pregnant with a child is horrified, as the child's father is extremely high ranking and most would lose respect for him if it got out he had a child with her. Not wanting to ruin his reputation and make an enemy of him, Hope attempts asks the father for help but is rejected outright by him. However, Hope decides to raise the baby in secret, naming him Bastion and begging the owner of the brothel for help. Luckily, he accepts and a very small shack-sized home is built for the child to live during the night. Over the course of several years, Hope raises Bastion, only telling a few people of his existence and refusing to tell anyone who his father is, not even Bastion himself. One day, while visiting a preacher of the gods, Hope confesses that she knows that her profession is horrible for Bastion to live and that she wants him to have a good home but that she also doesn't want to give Bastion up. Due to this, the preacher, named Macky, agrees to take Bastion into his care, keeping him close to Hope but also giving him a better home to stay, also teaching Bastion of the gods, how to read, dress, etc. Chapter Two Sometime later, Bastion, now around eight-years-old, begins playing a game with his friends simply called "Knock Down" where his friends attempt to knock each other over, with Bastion being the undefeated champion. After defeating his friends once again, Bastion decides to head home. However, when he gets there he discovers that a large wolf is attacking the village. The guards are too afraid to do anything so Bastion decides to take the wolf on himself, taking the wolf's tail and ear in the fight. After this, the wolf introduces itself as Rena and promises it will come back with its own pack and kill Bastion. After hearing this, Macky and Hope are horrified but Bastion doesn't allow Rena's threats to get to him, instead deciding to prepare himself for their next fight. Three years pass and Bastion, now eleven, learns of a large pack of wolves attacking nearby villages, seemingly working their way up to his own. Knowing that the pack is most likely led by Rena, Bastion sits outside of his village and waits for the wolves, who come as expected. With a pack of around fifty wolves, Rena attacks and a large fight follows. Bastion battles the wolves, who all rush at him. In a very small amount of time, Bastion murders all of the wolves and battles Rena for the second time, ending in Bastion spearing Rena through the back. After all of this, Bastion is given the spear as a prize for his victory, naming it Lupus Occisor, meaning "wolf killer" in Latin. Chapter Three Many years later, a twenty-year-old Bastion visits the grave of the now deceased Macky before going home to his mother, who has caught some kind of illness that no one can cure. Knowing she doesn't have much time left, Bastion spends the next few days with his mother until she sadly passes away. An unspecified amount of time later, Bastion leaves after his mother's funeral and decides to visit the Night's End brothel where his mother worked, speaking with some of his mother's friends to help him cope with her death. While there, he meets a younger friend of his mother's, a thirty-year-old woman named Katie. The two have a short conversation about why someone might become a prostitute, the conversation ending with Bastion paying Katie to spend the night with him. He wakes up the next morning and begins having thoughts about Katie which horrify him, as he realizes he's fallen in love with her. More TBA Notes & Trivia *